


Checking Out the Checkout Boy

by pengiesama



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bestselling author Mikleo needed a place to hide out from his loony fans, and this bookstore has a pretty hot checkout boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking Out the Checkout Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a drabble meme I did on tumblr, prompt “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Right now, Mikleo would give up the fame and fortune of being a bestselling author if he could just go out to the goddamn grocery store to pick up a bag of M&Ms without getting run down by fans. He huddled in the aisles of the bookstore he was hiding out in, his peacoat and sunglasses making him stick out like a sore thumb – he’d either get thrown out of here on suspicion of public masturbation or chased out by a gaggle of historical fiction fanboys and girls. At least with the former he might get to hitch a ride with the cops.

Mikleo had spent all night writing – well, if you could call pacing his apartment and staring down his laptop while shoveling candy into his mouth writing. Right now, it was 11 AM and he was crashing hard from his sugar levels. He woozily stumbled down another aisle, mind filling with static, his limbs becoming chill and wobbly. He briefly scolded himself for not putting some sort of vegetable in his mouth the night before…and then, before his head could hit the floor, he found himself cuddled against a warm, firm chest. He blearily stared at his savior’s tits for a moment, trying to piece together the nametag on his chest and really, just kind of admiring his magnificent rack.

“You okay? I think you fainted…into my arms.”

Mikleo tore his attention away from the boobs that had cushioned his head so wonderfully and looked up into green, green eyes and a smile that threatened to knock him unconscious again.

“If you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go that far. You wanna rest in the breakroom a bit?”

Mikleo blinked slowly and nodded, barely comprehending what was said. He allowed his stacked savior – _hey, my name’s Sorey_ – to hold him around the waist and hoist his arm over his shoulder, gently carrying him to the breakroom. Mikleo wasn’t sure what was happening anymore but hey, it wasn’t often that a hot guy invited him back to his room. If this was what came of a weekend binging on bulk chocolate from the corner store, he’d take it.


End file.
